1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to communication, and in particular, to a call disconnect system and method for a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
Sometimes, when a mobile device receives an incoming call, the callee does not want to answer at that moment, for example, when the callee is in a meeting. If the callee refuses the call, however, the caller may misunderstand the meaning and think the callee is rude. In addition, the callee cannot use the mobile device if the incoming call has not been disconnected.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for overcoming the aforementioned problem.